From me to you
by Headless Angel
Summary: Cinco ocaciones en las que John le obsequió rosas a Paul, y una vez que Paul le regaló una rosa a John. Fanfic basado en un gif de @whydontwedoitontheinternet. (Thanks ) Disclaimer: Salvo algunos hechos, que están documentados y son comprobables, esto son sólo ideas de mi loca cabeza. John Lennon y Paul McCartney se pertenecen así mismos.


Para Areli…que hubiera podido ser mi prima favorita fácilmente.

* * *

 **1**

 ** _Un día de verano, 1957. Liverpool_**

— ¿Hoy también vas a salir con John?—Le preguntó su hermano menor, Mike.

—Si, quiere enseñarme su cuaderno de canciones.

Decir esas palabras en voz alta lo hacía sentirse emocionado. Unas cuantas semanas atrás, durante la fiesta de la iglesia de ST. Peter, Paul había conocido a John Lennon. E inmediatamente habían conectado. El chico también componía y tocaba la guitarra. ¡Incluso tenía una banda! De inmediato había maravillado a Paul. Casi podía describirlo como amor primera vista. Aunque a él no le gustaba llamarlo así.

Tomo el estuche con su guitarra y se lo colgó en la espalda. Aquello era lo único que iba a necesitar durante las próximas horas. Salió de la habitación sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hermano.

En la sala se encontraba su padre. Estaba leyendo un libro mientras fumaba. Paul sabía que su padre era bastante permisivo con las salidas cuando él y Mike estaban de vacaciones.

—Volveré a casa a las nueve…—le dijo al hombre.

Su padre interrumpió su lectura y lo miró por unos segundos. Le sonrió levemente y después asintió. Mientras Paul se dirigía a la puerta, el hombre le dijo.

—Deberías conseguirte un trabajo. ¿Crees que salir a jugar con tu guitarra y ese muchacho te llevará a alguna parte?

Paul, aunque se sintió un poco dolido, decidió no contestarle. No le gustaba pelearse con él. Además estaba seguro que la mitad del regaño era sólo una broma. Lo cierto era que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con John. ¿Y eso qué tenía de malo? Salió de su casa sin mirar atrás.

Le tomo solo diez minutos llegar al lugar dónde vería a su amigo. El viejo orfanato Strawberry field. Aquel lugar abandonado se había convertido en algo así como su guarida secreta. A John, por alguna razón incomprensible, le gustaba mucho el lugar. Quizá tenía que ver con el misterio y encanto que emanaba. Paul escaló la reja cruzó hacia el otro lado.

Encontró a John recargado contra un árbol y haciendo garabatos en su libreta. . La guitarra yacía cerca de él, lista para ser usada. Estaban en uno de los viejos jardines del orfanato. Paul sonrió ante esa vista. Se acercó al muchacho y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Johnny Boy... Ya estoy aquí.

El mencionado levantó la vista y le sacó la lengua al menor.

—Hola _babyface_ , llegas tarde.

—Lo lamento. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No… Y para que veas que no estoy enojado, toma esto _Bunny*._

— ¿ _Bunny_ …?—Dijo Paul extrañado y haciendo una mueca.

John le sonrió y, dejando a un lado su cuaderno, se levantó. Paul miro como el chico se acercaba a un rosal y, sin preocuparse de las heridas que aquello podía causar, cortó una flor. Un botoncito rosado. Una flor que aún no se abría por completo. El mayor regresó y se la entregó ceremoniosamente a su amigo. El calor subió hasta las mejillas de Paul, quien se acomodó la rosa en la solapa del saco.

—Ahora a trabajar, Macca.

* * *

 **2**

 ** _9 de Octubre, 1961. Paris._**

Aquella mañana despertó gracias a la agradable sensación de su cuello siendo besado. Paul, aun medio dormido, se rió. Suspiró levemente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con John mirándolo con infinita ternura.

 _—_ _Bonjour, princesse_ _*—_ Dijo el mayor. Y le besó la nariz. _—_ Buenos días, John. Paul lo empujó suavemente para quitárselo de encima y se sentó. Estiró los brazos. Con estas acciones sintió un leve dolor en las caderas y la región posterior. Tampoco era un dolor inaguantable. Con lo intenso que había sido todo anoche, y aunque John se había preocupado por preparado bastante, le hubiera resultado extraño salir ileso. No se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Volvió a pensar en ello… Salieron a cenar. Había varios restaurantes y cafés cerca de dónde se estaban quedando. En un principio, la cena fue bastante normal. Él pidió un batido de plátano y John lo pagó. En algún punto habían empezado a conversar sobre matrimonios y lo romántico que era París. Y como, a diferencia de su país natal, les daba esa sensación de libertad para demostrarse amor. De cualquier manera, allí nadie los conocía. Estaban a salvo de rumores o escándalos.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas tomaron un giro.

Hablando de bodas y demás, John le comenzó a insinuar sus deseos de casarse… aunque estaba consciente de que aquello era imposible. Paul, ignoró eso y comenzó a seguirle el juego. Le propuso al mayor que se casaran inmediatamente. Terminaron la cena, pagaron y buscaron un lugar dónde hacer la ceremonia. Pensaron que una capilla o cualquier otro lugar importante les podrían servir.

Dijeron sus votos bajo la Torre Eiffel. Y los sellaron con un beso. Su "Matrimonio" no estaba amparado por las leyes de Dios o de los hombres, pero si por las del amor. Y eso era lo que importaba. Para seguir celebrando, fueron a tomar algo a un bar. Y después, regresaron al hotel. Como recién casados que "eran" también se merecían su noche de bodas.

Paul había dejado de ser virgen mucho tiempo atrás. Y John también. Aunque eso había sido con mujeres. Esto era un asunto diferente, un punto sin retorno. Claro que ya habían llegado mucho más allá que unos cuantos besos, pero no eran lo mismo que dar el paso definitivo. Querían estar completamente seguros de lo que harían. Por eso les había tomado tanto tiempo llegar a aquella situación.

El acto en si fue un tanto brusco, no de una mala manera. Toda la preparación fue extraña. Si tuviera que definir como se sintió cuando John se introdujo en él, usaría simplemente la palabra nuevo. Le hizo preguntarse cómo sería para las chicas. Fue nuevo para él, pero no se sintió tan asustado como creyó que lo haría. Paul lo disfrutó bastante y adivinaba que el otro también lo había hecho.

—Paulie… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimé?

La voz de John lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenda de que el otro ya estaba vestido. También había llevado el desayuno para ambos. Incluso había tenido el detalle de colocar en la habitación un bonito ramo compuesto por nueve rosas rojas.

 _— I´m sorry, my luv…_ Estaba soñando despierto. Me siento bien— Se acercó y tomo al mayor por el mentón para después plantarle un beso— Hoy es tú cumpleaños, yo debería haberte traído el desayuno a la cama.

—Estabas cansado. Además, me gusta consentirte.

Paul le sonrió. Ese hombre, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, era puro amor.

—Más tarde te compraré una hamburguesa, Johnny. — dijo.

* * *

 **3**

 ** _Un día de 1965._**

Paul reía para ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

—Ahora nos gustaría hacer algo que nunca antes hemos hecho, es una canción de nuestro nuevo LP y se llama _"Yesterday"_ Y este es Paul McCartney de Liverpool ¡La oportunidad tocó a tu puerta!—Dijo George ante el micrófono y luego retrocedió.

Había muchas chicas gritando en el público. Miles, parecían ser un millón de chicas enamoradas y gritonas. Si, Paul se ponía nerviosa al pensar en decepcionarlas. ¿Y si odiaban esta canción en la cual había puesto todo su esfuerzo? Sólo había una manera de saberlo. Estrujó un poco su guitarra y dio un paso al frente, acercándose al micrófono

—Gracias, George—Dijo, empezando a rasguear las cuerdas, con los dedos de su mano derecha listos para formar el acorde Fa… Las chicas gritaron aún más emocionadas.

Ya tenían mucha experiencia sobre los escenarios, pero esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba el sólo ante el público. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver como sus compañeros le daba ánimos. Desde que les había enseñado la canción, les había encantado. Incluso había hecho que John se pusiera un poco celoso, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, había aumentado el orgullo de Paul.

Recordó vagamente cuando era un niño y aún iba a la escuela. Las clases de español. Eran un tanto difíciles, pero le gustaban. En ese momento, mientras era el centro de atención, se sintió como cuando tenía exámenes orales y lo hacían recitar al frente del salón. _"_ _Tres conejos en un árbol... tocando el tambor... que sí, que no, que ya lo he visto yo"**_

Y sin darse cuenta, había terminado la canción. Se inclinó levemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para su público. Mientras volvía a enderezar la espalda, sus compañeros se acercaban a él. John llevaba entre los brazos un Gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Realmente eran muchas flores. Quizá unas treinta y seis…

Le entregó el ramo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el micrófono. Sonrió de esa forma tan típica de él antes de decir.

—Gracias, Ringo. Estuviste maravilloso.

* * *

 **4**

 ** _Marzo, 1968. Rishikes, India._**

Conocía a John desde hacía poco más de diez años. Habían visto como pasaban de ser un par de niños huérfanos y solitarios a hombres hechos y derechos. Naturalmente, con tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos, tenían conflictos A veces pasaban días sin hablarse. Sin embargo, siempre lograban resolver lo que sea que los tuviera peleando.

Con excepción de un tema. Uno que había empezado como una pequeña e inofensiva flama y que ahora los estaba consumiendo a ambos, volviéndolos cenizas. Y aunque renacieran, las cosas entre ambos jamás serian iguales después de aquello

" _¿Por qué no admites que eres bisexual y ya, Paul? No tiene nada de malo"_

Llevaban ya poco más de un mes en la India. Habían ido a ver al Maharishi. Y estaban totalmente limpios. Nada de alcohol, LSD o marihuana. Ni siquiera cigarrillos normales. Eso y las sesiones de meditación habían hecho nacer en ambos bastantes ideas interesantes. No sólo hablando de música. Algunas de las ideas de John involucraban bastante a Paul. Tenía planes para el futuro de ambos.

Sentado sobre su cama, Paul jugaba con su guitarra y una melodía dulce, que llevaba varios días en su cabeza, cuando John entró en su habitación. Llevaba un ramo de rosas con él. Doce rosas. Traviesamente se acercó hasta Paul y le acomodó una rosa en la oreja. Lo abrazó por detrás. Paul dejó la guitarra y se fundió en los brazos de su amante. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa posición y le resultaba bastante cómoda. Las rosas cayeron cerca de ellos.

No habían tenido demasiado tiempo a solas desde que habían llegado. Tanto que ya extrañaban al otro. Y era que, durante el año pasado, como grupo y como pareja, al fin habían conseguido libertad y un poco de privacidad.

Paul y John prácticamente vivían juntos. Pasaban las tardes tocando en el jardín, iban al estudio en un mismo coche, compartían la ropa y sacaban a pasear a Martha (Una perrita que Paul había adoptado recientemente). A veces seguían encontrándose con algún fan loco que les tomaba fotos sin que ellos lo notaran, más no era nada grave. Su secreto seguía a salvo.

Sin embargo, necesitaban hablar de ello y allí en la privacidad de esa habitación parecía el momento y ambiente justo.

Entre pequeños y dulces besos y demás, empezó a surgir el tema que se mantenía siempre en la mente de John.

—Paulie… ya no somos niños. ¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir y le gritamos al mundo que nos amamos?

Paul se tensó en el abrazo. Intentó que el temor no se le notara en la voz.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, John. Hay demasiados riesgos. Incluso podrían….

— ¿Llevarnos a la cárcel? Esa ley dejó de ser válida hace un año.

Se quedó callado. Incluso empezó a temblar un poco. Con lo maravilloso que había sido todo el año pasado, se había olvidado de ese detalle. John estaba cansado de lo mismo. Se enojó

— ¿Y cuál es tu puta excusa ahora, Paul? —John prácticamente lo aventó y se paró de la cama.

No contestó y tampoco pudo mirar a John a los ojos. Volvió a sentarse. Por su mente pasaron algunas de las posibles respuestas que tenía. Llevaba años pensando en ellas y valorando los riesgos que correrían si alguien se llegaba a enterar de su relación.

 _"Todo nuestro trabajo de años se irá al carajo"_

 _"A la gente le va a importar. Y mucho. Nuestras carreras quedarán arruinadas"_

 _"Arrastraríamos a George y Ringo con nosotros. Ellos no se merecen esta mierda"_

 _"Nos destruirán, John"_

 _"Tú eres fuerte y lo resistirás; pero yo no."_

 _"Porque lo que siento por ti es demasiado grande y eso me aterra"_

 _"Porque… Tengo miedo a que te aparten de mi lado, Johnny"_

 _"Porque, en general, me muero de miedo. Soy un cobarde"_

John pareció molestarse aún más con su silencio. Escupió una pregunta.

 _—_ ¿Sientes algo por mí, o sólo soy alguien con quien te gusta jugar cuando estas drogado o ebrio? ¿Significo algo o simplemente te gusta follar conmigo?

Fue un golpe bajo. Aquellas palabras se habían sentido como una daga en su pecho. ¿De verdad John estaba tan cegado por su enojo? Paul levantó la vista.

—John… eres mucho más que eso. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Tú empezaste todo. Yo…

Pero las dos palabras restantes no salieron de su boca. Fue como si se le hubieran roto las cuerdas vocales. Pensó que era verdad y se sintió aún más aterrado. Las repitió en su mente… sin resultado alguno _. I love you, Je t´aime, Ti amo, Te amo…_ Podía pensarlas, las sentía y eran suyas. Más de sus labios no pasaban. Paul rompió a llorar de tanta frustración y dolor.

John, quien también estaba destrozado, tomo este acto como una respuesta llena de culpa por parte de otro. Era incapaz de ver lo aterrado que Paul estaba. Le resultaba incomprensible. No queriendo llorar frente a él, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Paul, sintiendo que si lo dejaba salir jamás volvería a verlo, se abalanzó hacia él y rodeó fuertemente su cintura. No podía dejarlo marchar así.

El mayor se permitió disfrutar del contacto unos segundos, luego se apartó. Paul, sin embargo, fue insistente. Por más que John intentara soltarse, él volvía a abrazarlo. Entre forcejeos, terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, luchando cada uno por obtener el control. En el proceso, destruyeron las flores que aún estaban sobre ella. En un segundo de distracción, John logró someterlo.

Se quedaron quietos. Los ojos de ambos apenas podían contener el llanto.

—Ya no quiero sostener más tu mano. —Dijo John. Y soltó a Paul. Se acomodó la ropa y salió sin mirar atrás.

Paul se quedó allí tirado sobre la cama. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar lentamente. Él casi ni lo notó. Tampoco notó cuando el agotamiento lo hizo quedarse dormido. Despertó varias horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Como un autómata, se dispuso a recoger su equipaje. Luego se tomó su tiempo para alistarse el mismo. De alguna manera, la rosa de su oreja se había mantenido en su lugar. Se la quitó y simplemente la arrojó al suelo. Fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Una vez reunidas todas sus pertenencias, salió a buscar una forma de largarse de allí. Ya después encontraría una excusa decente. Nada había pasado la noche anterior.

En la habitación –ahora vacía- habían quedado los pétalos destrozados y las sábanas revueltas. Y en el suelo, una única rosa, entera y solitaria, que pronto habría de marchitarse.

* * *

 **5**

 ** _Noviembre 1973, algún lugar de Escocia_**

Podía decir con orgullo que su problema con la bebida ya estaba controlado. Además, ahora era capaz de salir de la cama y componer de nuevo. Estaba trabajando en más canciones para un nuevo álbum. Las cosas iban mejorando. A pasos pequeños, sí. Y aún le quedaban bastantes asuntos por resolver. Pero ahora veía el futuro con esperanzas después de mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no lo había logrado el solo. No. Si ahora estaba vivo era gracias al incondicional apoyo de su familia. Seguramente, de haber estado solo, se hubiera suicidado. Así de bajo había caído después de la separación de la banda.

Había sido un divorcio. Uno bastante duro. No sólo para él y John. Los cuatro habían sufrido bastante. Después de aquel incidente en india las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Poco a poco, aquello se convirtió en un infierno. La llegada de Yoko Ono a sus vidas no había sido de gran ayuda tampoco. Finalmente un día de abril en 1970, Paul se vio obligado a hacer pública una verdad incómoda y que nadie quería escuchar: The Beatles se habían acabado.

Y el mundo lo odiaba por eso. John lo odiaba también. No tenía pudor a la hora de admitirlo. Paul le tenía un poco de rencor. Era inevitable no sentirlo. Pero lo del otro parecía un odio puro. Y si sentía eso por él, si sólo buscaba burlarse de todas las formas posibles, si ya ni siquiera podía componer música (Porque durante un largo tiempo fue incapaz de hacerlo), si ya no estaban juntos. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

Por suerte, Linda había aparecido para mostrarle que aún tenía un propósito, y que pronto sería capaz de componer de nuevo. Que no estaba solo. Que alguien lo amaba. Ella lo había ayudado a salir de su estado depresivo.

Sin duda alguna, las cosas estaban mejorando.

Paul estaba sentado en el jardín, jugando con Martha, cuando su esposa le avisó que había llegado una carta para él. Era algo bastante extraño. Aún recibía cartas de fans, pero esas llegaban al estudio. Y su padre llamaba por teléfono. ¿Quién era entonces?

Tomó el sobre de las manos de Linda. Reconoció la letra de inmediato. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Sintió que su corazón se paró por un momento. Abrió la carta, no sin un poco de miedo.

Había una hoja doblada y dos rosas un poco marchitas. No era una carta en sí, más bien era la letra de una canción. Había unas cuantas palabras remarcadas en ella.

 _And i know and I'm sorry (yes i am)_ _  
but i never could speak my mind,_

No pudo evitar sonreír cómo cuando tenía quince años. Sólo a John podía ocurrírsele algo así.

—Están un poco marchitas, pero creo que aun así podríamos trasplantarlas.

Paul miró extrañado a la mujer.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lin?

—Las rosas. Crecerán, cubrirán el jardín y harán que sea aún más hermoso. Ya lo verás, Paul.

* * *

 **+1**

 ** _8 Diciembre 2018, ¿?_**

Paul seguía disfrutando bastante de dar conciertos e irse de gira. Incluso teniendo ya setenta y seis años. No planeaba retirarse. Aún era capaz de moverse, tocar y viajar, tenía la voz sólo un poco cansada y en general se sentía lleno de vida. Mientras su cuerpo de anciano no fuera un impedimento, él seguiría haciendo lo mismo que cuando era joven.

También le gustaba la rutina doméstica. Empezaba a extrañarla. Por eso, una vez terminada su gira, decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Ya era hora de volver a casa. Él y Nancy lo tenían merecido después de esa jornada tan cansada.

Hoy era un día bastante significativo.

Se despertó temprano y salió al jardín a buscar una rosa roja. Diciembre estaba dejando su huella con fuerza. Una leve capa de nieve lo cubría todo. El frio era soportable, pero de todos modos Paul podía ver su aliento. Por suerte, se había puesto un abrigo antes de salir. Llevaba consigo unas tijeras de podar. Contempló todo el espacio. Era hermoso y pacífico, además, estas cualidades se magnificaban ante el contraste del rojo y el blanco. Su querida Lin había tenido razón al respecto de las flores.

Lin… aun la extrañaba.

Tal como la mujer había dicho, y gracias a los cuidados que les habían dado, las flores ahora cubrían una gran parte del jardín. Paul se tomó su tiempo para buscar la rosa perfecta. Cuando la encontró usó las tijeras para cortarla, teniendo cuidado de no arañarse las manos.

La rosa estaba bastante abierta y sus pétalos eran como la sangre. Contempló su belleza durante varios segundos. Varias remembranzas venían a su mente con ver la florecita. Sonrió con nostalgia y de nuevo se encaminó al interior de su casa. Específicamente el mismo cuarto donde tenía todos sus instrumentos.

Sobre uno de los pianos había una foto. Detrás del vidrio estaba un muy joven John. Sonriente y con mirada soñadora. Ante los ojos de Paul se veía hermoso. Siempre era hermoso, pero en esa fotografía aún más. Le parecía que aquella imagen había capturado la verdadera esencia del hombre al que tanto había amado, al que aún amaba, y no la de la leyenda.

Paul se sentó ante la fotografía como si John estuviera presente. Aunque ya ha habían pasado treinta y ocho años de su muerte seguía doliendo. Y más aún cuando pensaba en lo cerca que habían estado de solucionar las cosas. Estaban sólo a unas cuantas palabras del perdón cuando alguien decidió silenciar la voz de John para siempre. Una parte de él mismo también había muerto ese día. Levantó el marco de la foto a la altura de su cara.

— _I love you…_ _. —_ Dijo. Esas tres palabras eran su mayor verdad. Creía en ellas.

Besó los pétalos. Besó el vidrio que cubría la foto. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre ambos. Luego volvió a colocar la fotografía en su lugar, y a los pies de esta, la rosa recién cortada.

* * *

Aclaraciones.

*Conejito/ princesa: Al parecer, John llamaba a Paul con estos (Y otros) apodos.

**Paul repite esa rima en sus conciertos en México.

-El "Headcanon" de la boda en París no es mío, lo compartimos varias personas en Tumblr

-El viaje a París, la hamburguesa y las malteadas fueron cosas reales.

-Y si, hasta 1967 la homosexualidad en el Reino Unido era ilegal c:

-Lo de India son teorías, nadie sabe realmente que fue lo que pasó (A excepción de John y Paul. Obvio)

=I know (I know) no es 100% seguro que sea para Paul, sin embargo la letra sí que tiene referencias hacia él.

(Si quieren saber más datos sobre el Mclennon (Y si son aunque sea un poco masoquistas.) Busquen el Blog Mclennonwasreal en Tumblr no se arrepentirán.)

Me tomó bastante tiempo terminar de escribir este fic. Quedé bastante satisfecha, y un poco orgullosa, con el resultado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
